Love me or hate meits still an obsessionHiei pt1
by pebbles11
Summary: hey hope you like this story, i think its good...if you like it...i have more of them done up to 9 or 10 i think at ....i will soon put those here to...but if you dont want to wait then go to quizilla


About me

About me  
My name is Rinada(Ri-nah-dah), im shorter than most but I make up for it with my kick butt attitude, I have long dark brown hair which is semi-wavy, with brown eyes to go with it, my figure is of a perfect hour glass with defined muscle, of course im not grossly musculer but I can defend myself when needed. I also am very confident and agressive, so dont mess with me!

I have no brothers or sisters(that I know of), I have no idea who my parents are or even if there alive. Finding my parents(or what happend to them) is my life goal and no one is going to stop me from completing it.

For my powers water is my speacilty, I love to swim and be around water. I also have a thing with knifes and swords, but I perfer knifes. When im around a mass of water(lakes, oceans) they tend to show what mood im in. If im angery there will be raging waves and dark water, when im calm and happy the water will be calm and clear. The power to heal is new to me and I am training myself on useing it. I have many more powers, but theres to much to explain.

So it begings  
It was the casual monday, getting up at 5:55am for school and then work at 3:30pm after school. (I work at a coffee shop). As I was taking my shower I was thinking about all the things I needed to accomplish.I need to finish my homework, finish this stupid project for Mr.Weaver, get to work ON TIME(gosh I hate being late) and then close the shop down...oh and don't forget, figure out what the hell im having for dinner Clearing my head of everything I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, quickly moving into my room right across from the bathroom(I live in a apartment). I decided that I was going to wear my black(what i call) a "tube dress with straps"...it was very form fitting showing off what my mama gave me with two slits on the side...all together it went to my mid thigh (let me remind you it is tight...so its not a dress). After that I started blow drying my hair and putting on my make-up. I looked at the clock it was 7:00 school starts at 7:45. I better hurry and eat. After eating I put my black boots with the fur on and went to school.

Walking to school  
I was on my way to school like normal, when I noticed four boys standing right out side of the entrance talking. I thought nothing of it and went on. As I past them I studied each one, the red head was tall and had forest green eyes and had a sweet smile, the orange hair boy was wearing a blue school uniform and looked very dumb, the boy next to him was dressed in a green school uniform with some what of black/brown hair and a cocky attitdue to go with it, the other I found most interesting, he was a bit taller than I was he's eyes were a deep red and were bitter, he wore all black and had a white scarf, his hair jet black spiked with a white starburst in the middle...cute I thought to myself as i was passing. But as I passed they stoped talking and started to watch me...that was weird I thought to myself but then soon forgot about it.

After school  
School ended at 2:33pm...gave me some time to get somthing to snack on before I went to work. Soon 3:00pm rolled around and I started to head to the coffee shop. I arrived shortly at 3:20pm, 10 minutes early just like I liked it..I soon put my dark green apron on and tied my hair back into a messy bun i hate having my hair up i thought to myself, but knew i had to deal with it.

Business was running slow today, so I started to think about my parents...What happend to them?, Did they leave me? If so then why? I was brought back to reality by the dork bell ringing telling me we had customers. I hurried to the front counter to find the four boys I saw this morning. Pretending I hadent seen them before I asked politly "May I help you?" The red head said "I'll take a decafe please" with a lovely smile, the orange head said dumbly"ummmmmm...I'll have...ummmm...a regular please" then the boy with way to much hair gel said "I'll also have a regular" and the boy I found semi attractive said nothing but a mer "Hn...I dont want anything" with a deep cold voice that would make one shiver..."So thats one decafe and two regulars." I said with a smile...they nodded.

I quickly got what they wanted and they then took a seat at one of the tables. Soon I found myself board so I decided to be a naughtly little girl and ease drop the time by...they werent really talking about anything the cocky and dumb one started fighting as the red head and cute one started talking but I couldnt hear what they were saying because of the other to fighting...soon I felt like someone was watching me so I turned and found that the shorter one and the red head were watching me and talking...I just smiled uneasly and tried to find something to do. Before I knew it they left and it was closing time...so I cleaned up the shop, took off my apron and pulled down my hair to brush it out and get ready to leave...

on the way home  
It was a warm stary night. There was no breeze it made the heat stick. ug I cant wait to get home and take a well deserved shower As I was walking I noticed someone walking behind me. I quickly turned around to find no other than the shorter boy from the coffee shop and the school entrance. "Can I help you?" I said with bit of annoyence in my voice. "My name is Hiei..."he said quitely..."Mines Rinada" I said...He looked up at me with those dreamy deep red eyes...i noticed they didnt look as cold as before...I asked again "Is there something wrong?".."No...but I was wondering" he paused for a moment as though he was thinking of what to say..."Hn...nevermind." and then disappered...that was weird I thought and then kept on walking

Home at last  
I finally got home. I took off my boots and hurried to my room..."wow what a day" i said aloud. Soon it felt as though someone was watching me...I looked outside and found no one...creepy i thought...but then soon brushed it off...and headed for the shower. I got out of the shower and but on my sexy black night gown with the lace at the bottom and across the top..ha...if a man saw in this things would get steamy I thought...as soon as i layed on my bed...i felt a chill. I looked to see if i left the window open but it was closed shut and locked...not only that but it was hot outside. Soon I started drifting into sleep...

In the night  
I started dreaming of my mother and father and what they were like...it was lovely and happy...but soon i was awakend by light tapping at my window. I moved quitely over to the window to find Hiei there tapping at my window to get in...it had starting storming so he was soacked. "Here I'll go get you a towel." I said."Hn" he said with a bit of a blush across his face. As i went across the hall to the bathroom...there was a huge lighting bolt and seconds after the power went out. "Well this doesnt make things any easery" I said with an angery tone. From my room you could hear his little evil laugh.."haha" it was so dark you couldnt see a thing in the bathroom or hall...it made...me uncomfortable...as i thought about what i was wearing...Great im in a sexy night gown, an attractive man is in my room and its dark...as i looked into the room i saw him there with just his black pants onoh and now he has no shirt on! "well here you go." I said quitely. "I wonder what time it is, i have school tomorrow...and come to think of it...did you follow me to my house!" I said angerly...he had this smirk across his face like I was an idiot. " well did you" i said with a high tone.."Hn"...is that all you say is Hn...you know that annoies the hell out of me...he just laughed...he looked at me and then said..." your hair...it smells good "I felt my face go red and thanked God it was dark..."thanks" i said timidly. "You look tired, do you wanna...do you wanna stay the night." He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face...he slowly said "hn...i guess"...so i said well i can sleep on the couch...and you can sleep on the bed...he said "no...you can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the couch" I looked up and smiled..."Are you sure?".."Hn...its your house...and you have school tomorrow...so yeah im sure" "ok" i said...and showed him to the living room...I got a pillow and blanket for him...and told him Good night and went back up stairs...

2:00am  
Gosh...i cant sleep...the storm is getting worse and the power is still not on...hmmm i wonder if Hiei is alright... So I slowly got out of bed and went to the next room to see him sleeping there like a child...hahaha he looks so sweet...his breathing is steady he must be comfortable His eyes suddenly pop open...he looks up and asked "What are you doing?"...Searching for an answer i said "well i cant sleep...and i came down to check on you to make sure you were alright..." He said slowly with a girn..."yea im alright..." He then looked out side...and then turned to look at me and then down "You want me to come up with you...and you know keep you company..."he said shyly...I was surprised but then said "yes...it would be nice" so he got up and we both went up stairs to my room and layed in bed...soon he rolled over and placed his hand on my hip...it was comfortable...like he was protecting me..then he put his head at my neck and soon fell asleep...it felt good...he was strong...i like it...soon i turned over to cuddle into his body...which was like warm steel...it felt good...and soon we both wear asleep...


End file.
